<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heroic Persona: Trailer by FandomBard12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539741">My Heroic Persona: Trailer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12'>FandomBard12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Trailers Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Chill Iida Tenya, Elements of Persona 3 4 and 5 are here, F/M, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, New Velvet Room assistant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trailer for an upcoming crossover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Trailers Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heroic Persona: Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a velvet colored room is a man with an incredibly large nose, bloodshot eyes, pointed ears, and a black suit with white gloves.</p><p>He has a wide grin on his face.</p><p>Nearby him, there was a girl with long flowing white hair, she had a small grin on her face, in her hands was a book, she wore a blue sweater with blue jeans, she had black heels on.</p><p>The room was a therapist's office, in front of them was a table.</p><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am Igor, a caretaker of this room." The man says</p><p>"I am Hanayomem, a pleasure to meet you." She says happily</p><p>Igor nods slightly at this.</p><p>"You see... there are many holders of the Fool Arcana. And they have all been saviors of the world itself." He explains</p><p>"Yet this hero is the same way, you may recognize his name." Hanayome says</p><p>A young man with green hair appears nearby in a picture, he has freckles on his face and an innocent-looking face.</p><p>"This is Izuku Midoriya, an average boy... but don't let that fool you for long, his life will get very very strange." Igor says</p><p>Izuku is then holding a green necklace and is tearing it off, causing blue flames to come off him with a figure standing behind him. All while wearing a pair of round bright red glasses over his eyes.</p><p>Nearby him is an ash-blonde boy looking at him shocked.</p><p>"He will have to explore a strange world known as the 'Castle' where people are kidnapped. It changes depending on the Inner-Mind of the person itself." Igor explains</p><p>"Some of Izuku's friends will be involved with this madness." Hanayome says</p><p>A boy with blue hair is hanging in a cage looking at something frustrated, holding the bars in his fists as he shakes it.</p><p>"And they too... will gain Persona's themselves." Igor says</p><p>A boy with blonde hair rips off a yellow necklace causing something with bright yellow electricity to appear behind him, causing him to grin widely.</p><p>"Yet not everyone will be friendly with the boy." Hanayome says</p><p>A small boy with short purple hair is yelling at Izuku angrily and red in the face, even shaking a fist at him before skulking off angrily.</p><p>Izuku looks at them confused.</p><p>"But he'll make connections regardless." Igor says</p><p>A man with black hair, a skinny man with blonde hair, a loud man with blonde hair, and a woman with black hair are smiling at something with Izuku being in the center of the pictures with various Arcana spinning around him.</p><p>"All with the help of one mysterious friend." Igor says</p><p>A weird rat/bear creature wearing a suit is waving while inside some sort of cottage with weird energy within it.</p><p>A strange fog begins to roll, Igor sighs.</p><p>"It seems our time is up... I do hope you come to visit the room again. After all... those who sign the contract... <strong>will see this adventure through.</strong>" He says</p><p>He holds up a card with the Fool on it, he then disappears with the card appearing on the screen.</p><p>Izuku's head appears on it, he has the red glasses on.</p><p>There's large text over his head.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>My Heroic Persona</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Coming soon to AO3</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>